Reinforced concrete elements are generally used as building construction material for walls and slabs.
The predominant techniques used in reinforced concrete construction are mostly based on previously set models. The technical research on reinforced concrete as a building construction material is extensive with particular emphasis placed on its physical performance. Most of the applications in the field utilise heavy equipment, extensive amounts of formwork or a combination of both. Advanced technical know how is required but may not be readily available. All of these factors result in prohibitive or redundant costs.
Unfortunately, reinforced concrete is expensive. These costs are due to factors such as: cost of technical expertise, cost of design, supervision and skilled labour; cost of materials and material handling; equipment and labour; formwork and related labour; and construction time.
It would therefore be desirable to have a reinforced concrete element which is designed such that it maximises the benefits of the material and concurrently reduces costs.